Aprender buenos modales
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Ella necesitaba ser educada, requeria atencion de inmediato para poder comportarse cuando estuviera con la alta sociedad. Definitivamente el era el mejor maestro que se puede pedir, y ella una alumna perfectamente sumisa a sus ordenes.


Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia es original sacada de mi alocada y pervertida mente.

Bueno se me ocurrió la historia porque he visto que no se escribe mucho sobre este chico, y me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que aquí está la historia, ojala les guste, posible cambio de personalidad pero así siento que son en realidad lejos del turbulento pasado. Bueno ya sin más chorro aquí está la historia.

Así que disfrútenla!

/…/: Susurros.

(…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones.

*…*: Pensamientos.

**POV de Yui.**

_**POV de Reiji.**_

Yui: gumenasai Reiji-san…

Reiji: por enésima vez, tienes que caminar derecha y no dejar que caiga el libro.

Yui: si Reiji-san…

**Ahora me pregunto cómo es que las cosas han acabado así, sin siquiera pensarlo estoy recibiendo clase de buenos modales por parte de uno de los vampiros mas sádicos que puede haber en la casa si lo pienso así es "¿Cómo llegue a enamorarme del?", Ayato-kun es sádico-posesivo, Kanato-kun es sádico-psicópata, Raito-kun es sádico-pervertido, Shu es sádico-alejado, Subaru es sádico-cuidadoso, pero Reiji-san es sádico con complejo de superioridad y precisamente de él me tenía que enamorar, aunque bueno supongo que ese hecho de superioridad ha cambiado un poco respecto o más bien gracias a que yo soy vampiresa ahora, créanlo o no han cambiado a su manera desde que estuve a punto de morir pero he escuchado a personas en la iglesia o a mi "padre" (1 y 2) decir que las personas se unen cuando está en peligro eso que ellos aprecian aunque no estoy segura si realmente deba interpretarlo así, de todos modos he de admitir he tomado hábitos de cada uno de ellos y ellos han tomado hábitos de mi pocos pero es cierto, bueno ya va así mas o menos dos meses desde que me confesé a Reiji-san y que el correspondió, un mes desde que todos los demás Sakamaki aceptaron mi "relación" con el por así decirlo.(3)**

**Bueno no importa cuál sea la relación o no siempre que sepan que es mío, bueno estoy sonando a Ayato-kun, ven a esto me refería. Bueno todo empezó más o menos así…**

++Flash Back++

Ayato: chichinatsi, vamos a salir por un rato…

Yui: moo deja lo de chichinatsi

Shu: que pereza… apúrate Ayato antes de que me arrepienta…

Yui: ya oíste Ayato-kun, apúrense…

Kanato: Yui-san, quieres algo dulce?

Yui: claro que si Ayato-kun, aunque la sangre es dulce…

**Kanato y yo comenzamos a gritar cosas incoherentes que salían de la nada, extraño pero pasar tanto tiempo a lado de ellos me ha vuelto extraña tan solo un poco.**

Raito: Bitch-chan, jugaras conmigo después?

Yui: claro que jugare contigo, después de comer dulces con Kanato-kun, después de escuchar música con Shu-san, después de ir al rosal con Subaru-kun…

(4)Sarato: Yui-san también prometiste ayudarme con el cobertizo…

Yui: eso será después de que le enseñe a Ayato-kun a cocinar…

**Se escucho una lengua chasqueada de molestia, y todos nos volteamos a ver un aura asesina proveniente de un chico de ojos violetas, donde esos ojos de peculiar color se desvanecían frente a la luz reflejada aumentando un poco el miedo sobe esa aura asesina.**

Reiji: en todo caso Yui-san hará eso cuando haiga terminado las lecciones de buenos modales, después de que regresen con todo lo pedido…

**Les extendió una lista que puedo jurar llegaba desde el inicio de las escaleras donde solo Reiji-san y yo estábamos hasta faltar tan solo tres escalones para que acabaran en el suelo. Todos tenían la mirada desencajada incluso yo que fui la que escribió la lista por Reiji-san sin saber que se la daría a todos sus hermanos. Cuando volteo a ver al chico de sus sueños vio que tenía una sonrisa altanera, feliz.**

Ayato: deja de sonreír así Reiji!

Reiji: como estoy sonriendo? (Fingiéndose el desentendido)

Ayato: como si dijeras, "les gane a todos idiotas!"

**Dijo imitando un poco el tono de Reiji-san, lo que me hizo reír ganándome una mirada algo asesina por parte de Reiji-san que después volvió su vista a los desafortunados mientras siseo cada palabra.**

Reiji: no se atrevan a regresar si algo llega a faltar en la lista o juro que usare cantarella (5) con ustedes…

**Todos los hermanos se fueron, y me quede viendo la puerta por unos minutos, pensando que hace tan solo meses quería irme y ahora todos los Sakamaki han formado parte de mi vida, aunque uno de ellos de distinta manera. Sin pensarlo sonreí al ver a todos irse menos a Reiji-san que se encontraba atrás de mi, gire levemente la cara, cuando sentí dos brazos aprisionarme contra el barandal de la escalera.**

Reiji: / no prometas tantas cosas a mis hermanos sin mi consentimiento/

Yui: gumene, pero los siento como mis cuñados e inclusive como hermanos mayores…

Reiji: /solo hermanos cierto?/

Yui: vamos Reiji, ya habíamos arreglado el asunto… /sabes que solo TE AMO a ti/

Reiji: dejémonos de cursilerías que es hora de enseñarte modales…

**Bueno es sorprendente como su humor no es demostrado hasta que estamos solos los dos, pero incluso creo ha cambiado en esa forma de mostrar sus sentimientos, lo seguí antes de que me dejara atrás viendo esa forma tan derecha de caminar, tratando de imitarle sin poder llegar a lograrlo, estoy segura que de verme seria una caminata ridícula, entonces escucho una risa, era más que obvio que era de Reiji-san.**

Reiji: por eso debemos modificar tu caminata…

Yui: (roja de la vergüenza) deberías avisar cuando me vas a ver…

Reiji: soy tu novio, puedo verte cuando quiera, no?

Yui: /eso es vergonzoso Reiji-san/

Reiji: te he dicho que solo me llames por mi nombre sin el –san…

Yui: gumene Reiji, pero me acostumbre a decirte así…

Reiji: pues acostúmbrate… ya llegamos entra al salón de investigaciones…

**En ese momento pude llegar a pensar que el entrar ahí no era nada bueno, Reiji tenía una sonrisa escalofriante y sin embargo tan atractiva, su mirada estaba perdida con el reflejo de los lentes pero aun así sentía en mi interior que no saldría nada bueno de esto…**

++Fin del Flash Back++

**Bueno ahora estoy atrapada en esta habitación desde hace más o menos una media hora donde prometimos no salir hasta que caminara como una digna vampiresa, según el digna de ser novia de un Sakamaki, si algo presuntuoso pero le amo de todas formas.**

Reiji: Yui, por favor… meneas solo un poco la cadera como acostumbras, pero ahora trata de pararte más derecha…

Yui: pero no puedo Reiji-san…

**Me deje caer en el suelo retirando antes el libro en mi cabeza pegándolo entonces a mi pecho donde al momento de caer caí con las rodillas a los lados, viendo a Reiji con un puchero en la cara.**

Reiji: vamos pareces una niña… esa no es una digna vampiresa.

Yui: no me importa, me queda una vida inmortal para aprender…

Reiji: *se ve tierna en cierto aspecto* vamos Yui levántate.

**Me tendió su mano para levantarme y la tome gustosa, uso un impulso algo fuerte, entonces quede en su pecho con la mano entre nuestros pechos, su mano rozando el mío y viceversa, nuestros corazones ambos exaltados, ambos tan apurados, nuestras miradas se intercambiaron y por muy leve que fuera el tenia un leve sonrojo, sin dudarlo me levante un poco en las puntas de mis pies mientras mi mano viajaba hasta su cuello, tratando de acercarle, el entendió perfectamente y tomo mi cadera mientras rosamos nuestros labios, para finalmente convertirlo en un beso que raras veces nos podíamos dar dado a que vivíamos con siete chicos mas igual a poca privacidad, soy la única chica imaginen como se llega a sentir eso. Tan dulce tan extraño porque a pesar de tantas cosas es dulzura y cariño lo que él me demuestra a su manera. No quería soltarlo, no quería separarme, trataría de que durara lo más posible sin embargo el "bendito" oxigeno no respeta el amor o cariño que las personas (en este caso vampiros) se quieran demostrar. Nos separamos y nos vimos de nuevo a los ojos mientras nuestra respiración se regulaba un silencio enorme sin embargo no incomodo se hizo notar. Hasta que el decidió romperlo.**

Reiji: entonces Yui… empecemos con la clase de baile…

**Se separo de mi, para colocar una canción relajante como la que había escuchado una vez que Shu-san decidió beber sangre en la bañera. De pronto en los acordes pude lograr a distinguir un piano pero sobretodo un violín, armoniosos, le daba la espalda a Reiji-san e instintivamente comenzó a mover mis manos al ritmo de la música deslizándome sencillamente, mientras tarareaba la canción. **

Reiji: bueno hora de practicar…

**Me extendió una mano mientras tenía otra en su espalda y se inclinaba levemente en forma de reverencia a lo que respondí igual, tomando levemente la falda de mi vestido morado, inclinándome al igual que él, al menos sabia bailar un vals, puesto que mi padre al ser sacerdote fue a muchas fiestas donde yo también era invitada y así fue como aprendí a bailar. Pero un momento que pudiera pasar junto a Reiji-san no me importase como seria.**

Reiji: trata de seguirme (se colocaron en la típica posición de vals, y así empezaron a bailar)

**Cerré los ojos conforme me dejaba guiar por Reiji-san, siguiendo la música y bailando como sabia, nuestras manos tomadas, la hermosa canción de acordes simples y armoniosos a la vez, el viento que levemente se dejaba entrar por el enorme ventanal, siendo recompensado por el calor de la chimenea, viendo como los últimos rayos del Sol se escondían para dar paso a la Luna, tonos rojizos mezclándose con los azulinos anunciando la llegada de la noche, el estado preferido de los vampiros, reí levemente pensando en eso.**

**Este lugar era más que un simple estudio de investigaciones, era el lugar donde le confesé por primera vez mis sentimientos y salí despavorida, fue donde Reiji me explico lo que sentía por mi librándome de dudas, era el lugar donde siempre que podíamos estar juntos lo estábamos ahí, donde nos mostrábamos cariño, el lugar donde ahora eran mis lecciones de buenos modales.**

Reiji: Yui, se acabo la música, voy a poner otra…

**Sin pensarlo sujete la manga de su camiseta aferrándome a su pecho, quería embriagarme en ese varonil aroma, sentir esa respiración tan serena que ahora parecía perturbada, mire de reojo su cara, me lo imagine una expresión sorprendida, pero aun así quería tenerle así, sus manos fueron hasta mi cintura mientras las mías se aferraron fuertemente a su pecho, no era resistencia, no era miedo o más bien por un lado podía llegar a serlo, no miedo a él sino a perderle, sino a que todo eso fuera un solo e indeleble sueño.**

**Reiji levanto mi mentón, viendo eso ojos violetas que tanto me gustaban, viendo esa mirada tan cálida, se acerco posando sus labios sobre los míos, primero tierno, luego rápido y acabo subiendo de tono como aquella vez, lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo entrada del permiso, que le concedí y un sordo gemido salió tras de sí, me sonroje, lo sabía, lo sentía sin embargo no quería separarme del, seguí besándolo mientras lenguas jugaban una con la otra, ambas rodeándose, llenándose la una a la otra, el oxigeno siempre es inoportuno y en este caso lo fue, nos separamos y con mis ojos entrecerrados pude ver un hilo de saliva salir por nuestros labios, le vi ahí jadeante al igual que yo, me recargue en su pecho volteando a la ventana que ahora estaba oscura vislumbrándose así la Luna, cuánto tiempo llevaríamos besándonos?, bueno no es como que me importase, pegue mi cuerpo al de Reiji-san dejándome llevar entre eso brazos tan fuertes y que aun así me sujetaban tiernamente. Sentí algo duro pero me negaba a relacionarlo con "eso" así que opte por ignorarlo.**

Reiji: /sabes Yui, gracias a ti no puedo resistir mas/

Yui: eh? *No se refiere a lo que pienso…o sí?*

-(Empiezo a narrar yo)-

Entre ambos chicos se vuelve a hacer un beso apasionado, que ninguno de los dos quería detener, una lengua traviesa por parte del peli negro y un gemido ahogado de la peli rubia, unas cuantas caricias que no se hicieron del rogar si quiere tratar de detenerlas. El chico empezó a aplicar presión entre ambos cuerpos que ahora sin saber en qué preciso momento, ambos chicos ya se encuentran recostados por completo en el suelo, el beso tan lujurioso y sin embargo tan cariñoso, lento y presuroso, mostrando lo que sentían, cada beso que se daban, las caricias entre la ancha espalda del chico proporcionadas por las delicadas y frágiles manos de la chica, así como el tomaba con delicadeza las caderas de la chica. Pero el aire es indispensable incluso para los vampiros. Entre besos hablaban aun cuando el aire les decía que debían conservarlo.

Reiji: Yu…i….Yui…ngh…ahh

Yui: Rei…Rei…ji…ahh…mas…Onegai

Reiji: ya…no…pue…do…mas

Yui: … Rei…ji…no digas eso… es vergonzoso…

De nuevo los chicos se unen en un beso, ambos saben que cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada juego entre sus lenguas solo los acerca más a ese final, a un encuentro que ambos esperan no sea el ultimo así como el que sus cuerpos se unan en uno, después de todo, Yui solo conoce ese lado tierno que tiene Reiji, y él puede saber cómo reaccionara Yui ante cualquier cosas sin necesidad de hablarlo, porque eran especiales el uno para el otro.

Reiji comienza a desabrochar ese vestido, que el chico detesta porque solo lleva un sostén sostenible por el vestido, y el detesta los celos pero a la vez los disfruta porque gracias a ellos el fue capaz de declararse, cuando queda librada del vestido se queda semi desnuda con unas bragas color negro de encaje, descolocan a Reiji, que la besa con mas fiereza de la que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, no es suficiente solo con besarle sino que también empieza a acariciar las bragas, sintiendo esa rugosa textura, que mezclada con la piel de su novia se siente sedosa, baja sus labios hasta lamer el cuello de la rubia que se dedica a gemir levemente, sus labios lamen fieramente el cuello, mientras que ella le pega más a su cuerpo, el trata de levantar el cuerpo de la chica donde se sientan en el sillón quedando a horcajadas ella sobre él, se separo del cuello para besarse de nuevo, el último beso tierno que se daría en este encuentro, el miembro del chico comenzaba a responder mientras que la chica sabia que se estaba poniendo húmeda, dio uno que otro brinco en ese beso que solo dio un gemido ahogado, de acuerdo ambos estaban poniéndose cada vez más despiertos, las manos ahora viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la chica, los labios del peli negro ahora estaban en uno de los pechos de la peli rubia, mientras su mano acariciaba el otro, no era necesario darse cuenta que ambos estaban comenzando a arder por dentro, en algún momento la chica se empezó a deshacer de lo estorbosa ropa dejando así al chico solo con sus pantalones, exponiendo ese pecho tan blanco que ella sabía que se podía poseer, lamio el pecho del chico mientras acariciaba la nuca del mismo, mientras que una vez más se besaron fogosamente, Yui busco el cierre y el botón del pantalón del chico, tratando de abrirlo para dejarlo igual que ella, Reiji se deshizo del pantalón y junto a ellos los bóxers negros que hasta ahora traía puestos, bueno definitivamente el miembro erguido del chico no hizo más que asustar a la chica y sonrojarse, pero también estar feliz de que ella provocase eso.

Sus bragas fueron retiradas con una seducción lenta y hasta cierto punto tormentosa, los bóxers cayeron por sus pies, ambos desnudos, ambos cuerpos rozándose perlados en sudor, toda la excitación podía sentirse en ese momento, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo que sobre excitase a su pareja, se bajo de sus piernas quedando así en rodillas frente a él, tomo el miembro erecto de Reiji, con ambas manos empezando a masturbarlo, lame la punta del glande con delicadeza, mientras el liquido pre-seminal le invade las papilas gustativas con un sabor salado y dulce a su vez.

Comienza un ritmo acelerado en el miembro, que con cada leve beso o mordida delicada que le da la rubia él se siente atraído por esos jadeos suprimidos por su miembro que vislumbran en la boca de su novia, siente que está a punto de correrse y le manda una señal a su novia para darle la advertencia que solo pasa de largo a ser ignorada, escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, una sensación de saciedad se apodera del, y sin embargo aun con esas sensaciones el aun desea mas.

Ve el rostro jadeante de su oji rosada con su semilla cayendo por la comisura de sus labios mientras esboza una sonrisa, encontrándose con las mejillas sonrojadas de esta, una visión simplemente perfecta, eso le descoloca de cualquier forma, la levanta para volverla a sentar sobre su miembro, rozándose ambas intimidades, un vaivén lento, demandante que se vuelve tortuoso, ambos cuerpos quieren juntarse, fundirse en uno solo para demostrar esa unión tan especial que tienen.

Reiji toma las caderas de la chica y la levanta hasta quedar en la cabeza de su miembro, donde solo introduce la punta para después entrar lentamente, Yui se remueve consiguiéndose empalar ella misma, llora y ahoga un gemido de dolor, Reiji se siente como un monstruo porque a pesar de haberle creado una onda de placer dentro de la estrechez de la chica ella lloro, se acerco a su cara para lamer esas lagrimas que habían caído inevitablemente por sus mejillas, beso el cuello de la chica con el fin de que se olvidara del dolor, acostumbrándose a la intromisión en su hasta ahora virgen entrada.

Yui comienza a querer mas, se mueve lentamente dando a entender que quiere más de él, Reiji la toma de la cintura y comienza a penetrarla, lenta y luego rápidamente, oscila las velocidades, lo que antes era dolor ahora era placer, lujuria, deseo puro, besos lujuriosos y consentidos por ambos, caricias entre ambos cuerpos desnudos, el sucio ruido de las estocadas sobre sillón que rechina con cada estocada de pasión.

Espasmos por el cuerpo de ambos chicos, un poco de sangre entre las piernas de la rubia, el clímax se acerca, tenerlo por fin solo provoca que la chica gima mientras encaja las uñas sobre la espalda blanca del peli negro que hace marcas rojas que demostraran que ella es solo suya. Un liquido que invade el interior de la oji rosada llenándolos a ambos de una enorme calidez, imposible explicar con simples y vagas palabras, cuando esos cuerpos jadeantes se encuentran cansados, fue su primera vez sin embargo no la ultima, se recuestan sobre el sillón, Yui recargada en el pecho de Reiji, este comienza a acariciar el cabello de su novia que se siente somnolienta y cansada, mientras levemente le susurra.

Reiji: /TE AMO Yui/

Yui: /TE AMO Reiji/

La chica se sumió en un mar de sueños, y el chico solo tardo unos momentos de admirar a esa vampiresa-humana-ángel que tenía en sus brazos, sin poder evitar sonreír por verla así, se quedo sumergido en sus sueños atesorando ese momento que seguramente no sería el ultimo.

Porque ambos se amaban y no había prueba máxima como el que sacrificarían cualquier cosas por su amor.

Bueno aquí termina mi fic, ojala les haya gustado, si es así háganmelo saber por favor, además me encantaría que me dieran sus criticas constructivas.

(1 y 2)= En esto me refiero pues a como muchos saben que han leído el manga o anime, Yui se vuelve vampiresa al final de la serie, refiriéndome a lo de su padre por si muchos no lo sabían trabaja en una iglesia era sacerdote y Yui le ayudaba además de que en verdad Yui es adoptada.

(3)= bueno aquí hago referencia con mi otro fanfic llamado "Confesión" de pues como aquí lo muestra ReijixYui. Es una especie de pre cuela del fanfic. El resumen del fanfic es este…

Se supone Yui se declaro pero Reiji aun sintiendo lo mismo no le acepto o más bien no alcanzo a decirlo, pero después de hechos desafortunados llamados celos consiguió demostrar lo que sentía por ella.

(4): este es un personaje que yo invente y que últimamente escribo su presencia en todos mis fanfics de Diabolik Lovers, para darse una idea tiene cabello blanco sencillo, con ojos grises y usa lentes de platino delgado, es el tipo de chico estudioso-tímido. Se supone por razones extrañas que no yo entiendo llego a la mansión y ahora vive ahí…en el cobertizo. ¿¡Qué?! Dije que vivía en la mansión, no dije que viviera bien.

(5)=Cantarella no es precisamente la canción de Vocaloid por si alguien llega a conocerla, sino que Cantarella es una droga hecha de hierbas y tripas de cerdo putrefactas, el uso es tanto para matar como para dormir por eso Reiji-san la menciona, por que el usa mucho experimentos de este tipo.


End file.
